


I'm Not Going Anywhere

by lindsayqt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsayqt/pseuds/lindsayqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is really really sick, but refuses to tell Enjolras because he knows he will stomp right into his dorm and force him to get better, and R thinks he's useless and doesn't deserve that. Enjolras changes his mind. College AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Emetophobia TW and Anxiety/Panic Attack Mention.

Grantaire swore he would NOT call Enjolras. 

He won’t, he won’t, he won’t. 

Because Grantaire was awfully, dreadfully sick and he just knows that Enjolras will interrupt his homework to take care of him.

And Grantaire knew he didn’t deserve that, and wouldn’t do that to bother Enjolras, so he stayed in his dorm, moping over a cup of coffee, and hoped that Jehan would let him copy his notes from that day’s history lecture.

Plus, there was a Les Amis meeting at the Musain that night, but it’s not like Enjolras would miss him or anything, because Grantaire is nothing but a minor nuisance to Enjolras. He just knows that too.

He spent practically the entire day underneath a mountain of tissues, with a bucket next to his bed (it’s just a dry heave anyway, it’s not like he’d actually eaten anything).

When Jehan got back to the dorm after class, he took one look at R and immediately recoils.

“You look like hell,” he remarked as he set down his books on his desk.

“Yeah, I just got back,” Grantaire retorted and squirmed around in his bed. 

Jehan examined R gently, who was quite obviously in a lot of pain. “Are you sure you don’t want me to call Joly? I’m sure he has something that you can ta-“

“I’m freaking fine Jehan!” R spit at him, and upon seeing Prouvaire immediately duck his head, he was hit with a massive amount of guilt.

R gently caught Jehan’s wrist before he could step away. “I mean, I’m fine, thank you,” he said before letting go. “I’m sorry, I just feel crappy, that’s all.”

“Okay,” Jehan sat down and began working on some notes. “Do you think you’ll be okay to go to the meeting tonight?”

“Uuuuuughhhhhhhh.” 

“I’ll take that as a maybe.” Jehan picks up his keys. “Well, I have work, so I’ll come back to check on you before the meeting.”

Before Grantaire could make a Please don’t leave me plea, Jehan gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye and ducked out of their dorm.

Grantaire managed to find a few minutes where he wasn’t violently throwing up and dozed off.

-

To his utter surprise, R was woken up by an ever-so-soft kiss on his forehead. He jolted awake, like what the heck is going on who is in my dorm i’m scared, and when he opened his eyes, he was startled to see Enjolras snuggling up against him in his bed.

“Why are you-“ Enj interrupted him with a kiss, which R didn’t mind that much…but really. 

As he glanced up at the clock Jehan had hanging in their dorm, he realized- it was four-fifteen. Meetings started at four.

“Apollo, why aren’t you at the meeting?”

“It’s not important.” Enj took R’s hand and interlocked his fingers with his own. “What is…” he placed a hand on R’s forehead, “You’re burning up! Oh my god…um…here.” He stood up and rinsed a washcloth with cold water before gently placing it on his head. “Why didn’t you tell me you were so sick? I would have been right over…” 

Before R could reply, he felt nauseous again, and didn’t even need to say anything as Enjolras reached for the bucket for him and rubbed Grantaire’s back gently as he gagged up bile into the bucket. 

Once R’s nausea had subsided, Enjolras leaned around him and planted a small kiss on his cheek. R caught his breath and slowly calmed down. He was glad that he had choked down his anxiety medication this morning because throwing up mixed with occasional panic attacks as well would have been awful.

“You never answered my question,” Enjolras said softly. Taire made a small distressed noise, as he knew he was going to have to explain.

“You never answered mine either,” he remarked. “Why aren’t you at the Musain? A meeting started forty-five minutes ago.”

“Grantaire, I definitely care about your well being more than I care about missing a single meeting. Jehan told me you were sick and I rushed right over. Why didn’t you call me?”

“It’s just…” he choked on his words (and wasn’t sure if it, and Enjolras nuzzled into his neck. 

“I’m not trying to pressure you, love, I just want to know so I can maybe make it better.” 

“I knew you wouldn’t care and I didn’t want to bother you and I knew you had more important things to do and I know I’m just annoying and I have no clue why you’re here right now and you’re going to leave me and I don’t know why you’ve pretended to care about me for this long and-” R struggled for air and was going to continue when Enjolras shut him up again (in the cutest way possible though).

“Hey, hey, hey,” Enj said softly. “Look at me.” He placed two fingers under Grantaire’s chin to slightly raise it so he could make direct eye contact with him. 

“I will not leave you. I’m not going anywhere. I love you so much R, you will never understand how much I love you.” He placed a small kiss on his lips. “I do care, so much. You’re not annoying, and I just- I love you so much, Grantaire.” 

“I love you,” Grantaire mumbled back. 

“Here, take this.” Enjolras picked up a bottle of pills he had left on R’s dresser. “Joly gave it to me. I had to put up a fight for him to not come with me.” He handed R a glass of water and shook a pill into his hand, but instead of taking it, Grantaire stared at it.

“What…is it?” he asked timidly. 

E glanced at the label. “A phenylephrine and acetaminophen.” He looked at R, who seemed skeptical. “God, just take it. Trust Joly.” He didn’t move.

“Please?” he asked. “I want you to get better.” R resigned and took the pill, handing Enjolras the glass of water and pill bottle, before they both snuggled together.

“I love you,” Enjolras whispered as R buried his face into his chest and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> WASN'T IT CUTE


End file.
